Dougie Poynter
Biography Dougie Lee Poynter was born on 30th, Nobember of 1996 in Corringham, Essex. His parents are muggles and they work in the music industry. When Dougie was a child, he leared how to play the guHogwartsitar and the bass. When he was only 9 he discovered he was a wizard after making his lizard fly. He studied in Hogwarts, he was sorted in Hufflepuff where he met his future best friend and band mate Danny Jones. A year later, he was told a girl from Slytherin and a boy fron Gryffindor leaved 10 houses from his home. That girl was called Isabella Fletcher and the boy Thomas Fletcher. Months later, Tom invited Dougie to join the band he and some of his friends had, Mcfly. The band was formed by his future best friends Danny Jones, Harry Judd and Thomas Fletcher. He also had three others best friends Millie Granger, Maddie Finnigan and Ron Weasley. Years later, when he was in 4th year he started dating Tom's cousin, Isabella Fletcher. They first met in winter holidays when they were 12 (Dougie's liked since that day). Dougie and Bella dated for months but the Dougie broke up with her for her own good. After they split up, Dougie made a plan: make Ron date Bella, kiss her and make her fall in love with him. The plan failed several times until Bella accepted the date and the kiss. When he was in 7th year, before the Howgarts Batle, Dougie and Bella were together again but after 2 weeks Dougie was killed with the curse Avada Kedavra. His last word where "Bella, tell Ron to take care of you...". Physical apparence Dougie had blond long hair and small blue eyes. He always weared a black headband and a lipring. He was not very tall for his age and he had a small mouth. He was really funny and amiable with everyone, such as every Hufflepuff, but his friends confirm he was a bit crazy and sometimes his jokes hurted. He was a sencitive guy and he was loved by everyone or most of the people he knew. He was very good looking for most of the girls and he likes to abuse of that and bother other guys saying "Ha! Girls like me, a Hufflepuff muggleborn instead of you!". He had lots of things most of the wizards at Hogwarts didn't have, and he liked to be the way he was. *''"Dougie was a really nice person. Yes, he was nuts, crazy and sometimes he over-reacter but he was as sweet a a candy" said Maddie Finnigan, his best friend'' Wand and bass Wand Elder wood, 11 inches, unicorn's tail hair Bass Dougie had two bass's: his first bass that was given to him by his parents when he was 8 for his birthday. It was blak and white and not very special. The other one was given to him by Tom, Danny, Harry and Bella for when he was 14 in Christmas Holidays. It was the bass Dougie was saving money for. That bass meant the love from his band mates and his girlfriend (or ex-girlfriend) which costed a lot of money and work from them. Dougie used that bass until his death. Dougie named it Maddie, in honour to his best friend Maddie Finnigan.